


Angelic Vision

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Artist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cute, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Virgil’s a regular at the cafe Patton works at and Patton happens to be crushing on him. Maybe the feelings are mutual?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Angelic Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, sorry for the impromptu break but we're back on the reposting all my stories train! This one was written for a friend on Tumblr and I adore the way it came out ^^ 
> 
> Warnings: Mild descriptions of a panic attack - nothing too descriptive.
> 
> Originally posted on November 28, 2018 to my Tumblr.

“Have a good day!” Patton calls out to the last customer, turning and leaning against the counter, enjoying this brief respite between customers. People during this time of day are usually in a rush to be somewhere and thus, they’re not the most polite. Patton would never think of returning their attitude, believing that positivity could be just what that person needs to be a little happier themselves.

But being so overwhelmingly positive can be a bit draining… Though, it’s nothing Patton can’t handle!

A star-shaped cookie appears in his field of vision and Patton gasps, taking the cookie with a smile. “Thanks, Lo-lo,” Patton says, beginning to nibble at the cookie while watching his brother putting some freshly baked treats on display.

Logan simply nods and hums in acknowledgment, continuing to set out the treats. He’s used to the way Patton treats others, even if some of the people he talked to could’ve used a stern talking to.

Just as Patton’s finishing up the last crumbs of the cookie, the bell jingles as a new customer walks in. Patton pastes a wide smile on his face, turning and looking over, biting his lip when he realizes who just walked in.

Logan glances up as well, giving a snort as he resumes his work. This should be interesting…

Patton clears his throat softly and beams at the person, a much more genuine smile than the first had been. “Hey, Virgil! You want your usual?”

Virgil gives a nod, handing over the correct amount before Patton even has a chance to say it. Patton smiles and takes the money, watching as Virgil heads over to his table in the corner, pulling out a notebook and set of markers.

Patton sneaks glances over at him while he’s working on his usual. A hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate flakes. The only thing that Virgil ever orders when he comes in.

“You should go talk to him,” Logan says, idly wiping down the counter while looking at Patton.

Patton blinks, his face turning faintly pink. “Lo… I can’t! I don’t want to bug him…” Patton says, adding the whipped cream to the drink.

“I bet you wouldn’t.” Logan says, “I can take over the counter for a bit if you want.”

“That’s very nice of you but it won’t be necessary!” Patton says, looking both ways and dropping his voice to a whisper, “I might like him but he’s busy drawing.”

Logan rolls his eyes while Patton puts the finishing touches on Virgil’s drink. “Just saying. If you change your mind, let me know.” Logan turns and heads into the back to check on the next batch of cupcakes.

Patton sighs and walks over to Virgil, setting his drink down and smiling at him, “Enjoy your drink.” He says, turning and walking back to the counter.

For a little while, he works as normal, sneaking glances at his crush in between customers, smiling whenever he sees Virgil grinning at his work. He got a chance to look at it once and Virgil’s one of the best artists he’s seen. And that’s not just because he’s biased.

The café quickly gets busy and loud, Patton not having as much of a chance to look over at Virgil since there’s not much of a break between customers. That is until Logan taps him on the shoulder, Patton turning to face him in confusion.

“I’ll take over. Go check on Virgil. Now.” Logan’s voice brooks no arguments and despite being confused and curious, Patton obliges, leaving Logan to take over the main counter.

When Patton’s eyes fall on Virgil, his heart gives a near-audible crack. Virgil is fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves, barely seeming to be breathing, while trembling harder than Patton’s ever seen.

Patton rushes over, sitting in the booth across from Virgil. “Hey, Virge. Focus on me, alright?” Patton holds a hand across the table, which Virgil shakily takes. “Why don’t you breathe with me, sweetheart?” Patton leads him through a few breathing exercises, relaxing as Virgil slowly calms down.

“S-sorry, Pat…” Virgil mumbles and Patton squeezes his hand gently, not letting the guilt settle into those beautiful green eyes.

“None of that. It’s not your fault. It gets pretty loud in here during rush hour doesn’t it?” Patton asks, relaxing when Virgil shakily laughs and nods.

“Yeah… It does.” Virgil glances down, eyes widening when he remembers who he had been drawing.

Patton follows his gaze curiously, his cheeks lighting up when he sees sketches resembling him on the page. A soft smile spreads across his face and he gently takes the page, looking at Virgil in a silent request of permission.

Virgil nods, a nervous look in his eyes that Patton doesn’t like the sight of. It almost looks like he’s afraid Patton’s going to get angry at him…

Patton puts that aside for a moment while pulling the page closer to his face, his heart skipping in his chest at the fact his crush was drawing him. “Oh my gosh, Virgil! This looks amazing!!” Patton squeals softly, loving how soft he looks in the pictures.

“Yeah?” Virgil asks, a shy smile on his face. Patton nods eagerly and Virgil laughs softly, a soft warmth bubbling up in him at Patton’s approval.

“You’re such a great artist,” Patton says, setting the page back down and looking in Virgil’s eyes, giggling softly when Virgil flushes at the compliment.

“Thanks, but I’m not really that good…” Virgil mutters, causing Patton to glare at him. No crush of his is going to talk that badly about himself!

“No, no, no, dear. You are that good! People wouldn’t commission you to draw if they didn’t think so as well!” Patton says, “So no more down-talking yourself.”

Virgil faintly smiles, “Okay, Pat. I’m good now. You can go back to work.” Virgil says, looking nervous that he’s keeping him from his job.

Patton looks over at Logan and tilts his head, biting back a laugh when Logan quickly shakes his head when he notices, gesturing to pay more attention to Virgil - he’s got this.

“Nah, I think it’s fine. Logan’s been wanting to cover me for a little while already. He’ll come get me if it gets too busy.” Patton says, looking down at Virgil’s drawings, “Show me what you were working on earlier! It looked like you were really enjoying it!”

Virgil lights up and starts talking about the commission and showing it off, obviously very proud of it. Patton listens intently, loving the way that Virgil goes from quiet and closed-off to enthusiastic and almost bubbly when talking about something he loves.

Partway through the explanation, Patton realizes that he’s still holding Virgil’s hand, a fact that causes his face to heat up. Virgil pauses the explanation when Patton’s expression flickers, about to ask what’s wrong when Patton lightly squeezes his hand.

Virgil’s eyes widen and he lets out a soft ‘oh,’ his face turning a similar shade of pink. Neither of them knows what to say for a bit, but when Patton tries to let go, they find that Virgil was holding his hand just as tightly as Patton had been.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice!” Patton says, “Isn’t it bothering you?”

Virgil tilts his head and realizes that this could be his moment. He swallows down the rising nerves and prays that his anxiety holds off long enough that he can say this. “What? Holding hands with the cutest barista I know? Nope, it’s not bothering me.”

Patton’s eyes widen and his face grows hotter, his mind short-circuiting. “I, uh… What?? You think I’m cute?”

Virgil rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face, “Who doesn’t? I’m fairly certain everyone thinks you’re adorable.”

Patton starts to giggle softly in delight, causing his face to light up and Virgil to gasp. Forget cute… He’s beautiful… Virgil thinks softly as the light catches in Patton’s blond hair, giving the appearance of a halo. Virgil’s mind fills with images of Patton as an angel and his fingers itch to draw those out onto paper. He knows what he’ll be doing later.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Virgil utters, his eyes widening when he realizes that slipped out without his control. But strangely, he doesn’t regret it when it simply causes Patton to give a soft, flattered smile.

“Yeah?” Patton asks softly, sounding awed in a way that strikes Virgil to his core. Maybe he does have a chance after all…

“Yeah.” Virgil says, feeling a sense of confidence hitting him, “Uh, so would you go out with me sometime?”

Patton freezes and Virgil bites his lips, relaxing as a wide grin spreads across Patton’s face. “Of course!” Patton says and Virgil lets out a soft laugh.

“Good, uh… Here.” He takes Patton’s arm and scribbles his number on Patton’s wrist. “Text me and we’ll figure out when.”

“Okay,” Patton says softly, unable to believe that he’s got a date with Virgil. He’s about to comment that he should probably go back to work when he sees a person in a familiar red jacket talking to his brother, causing him to giggle softly.

“Finally getting Roman to talk to you, huh, Lo?” Patton mutters softly and Virgil looks at him strangely at the name, glancing over and rolling his eyes.

“Ah, so this is who you’ve had a crush on…” Virgil mutters, looking faintly amused, causing Patton to grow curious.

“What do you mean, Virge?” Patton asks and Virgil laughs softly.

“Oh, just my roommate’s been going crazy about this boy that he’s been crushing on. Of course, it’d be your brother.” Virgil says with amusement and Patton giggles softly.

“Yeah. Let’s leave them alone for a bit, huh?” Patton says and Virgil nods, the two of them staying at the table just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Both of them already excited to go on their date together.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want me to write the date they're supposed to go on - I'm so tempted to now that I've reread the story again ^^


End file.
